The Everest Cat
(The episode starts with Mayor Humdinger and his kittens in cell a dark, quiet room in jail, wearing prisoner outfits, while Mayor Humdinger is holding a can outside the bars for money) Mayor Humdinger: (mad sigh) I can't believe we lost to that puny PAW Patrol Kittens: (upset meowing) Mayor Humdinger: Don't worry you kittens are better than those dumb pups, right? Kittens: (meow) Mayor Humdinger: Yeah. Man, I feel so old and weak spending 9 months in jail Cat Chase: (meow) Mayor Humdinger: What is it? (The cat points to a pocket on his pants) Mayor Humdinger: My pocket? What about my pocket? (The cat pulls out a small metal bar out from his pocket) Mayor Humdinger: Oh yeah, my Wall Smasher 3000. I forgot all about it. Yeah, we're busting outta here! Kittens: (meow cheerfully) (Mayor Humdinger smashes the jail bars down) Mayor Humdinger: Yay! Free at last! (laughing evilly) Come on, let's get out of here (Mayor Humdinger and the kittens run out of the dark room and sneak past the prisoners and guards. Then they run out of the jail) Mayor Humdinger: Yay, we did it! (laughs evilly) I missed the fresh air and the sunshine! Come on, let's get revenge on that PAW Patrol! (Scene cuts to the PAW Patrol at the ski lodge who had just helped Jake) Jake: Thanks, PAW Patrol. You rock Ryder: Anytime, Jake. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! (Chase and Everest, who were used for the mission howl) Mayor Humdinger: Now, where is the PAW Patrol? I know, I can find them with my PAW Patrol tracker! (He takes out a device which can find the PAW Patrol. He presses a button on it. The PAW Patrol tracker shows the PAW Patrol coming back home to the Lookout, and Everest is with them, because she decided to sleep over at the Lookout.) There they are. Wait a minute, who's that? (He zooms into Everest.) Why haven't I made a cat of her yet? That's what I should do. (evil laugh) (Scene cuts back to the Lookout, where the PAW Patrol is lying on the cushions watching TV after a long mission) Skye: So, how was it? Chase: It was kind of hard, but we did it Marshall: Nice Everest: Yeah (Mayor Humdinger appears outside the entrance, unseen) Rubble: You are a pretty cool pup, Everest (Mayor Humdinger hears Rubble mention her name) Mayor Humdinger: So, her name is Everest, huh? Then, I should have a cat of her (he laughs evilly, but the pups hear him) Chase: Did you guys hear something? Marshall: No (Scene cuts to the evening, the pups are playing frisbee like in "Pups Save a Bat") Ryder: Okay, pups. Time for bed All: Awwww Ryder: You can play again tomorrow All: Okay (As the pups are getting ready for bed, the scene cuts to Rocky getting ready for bed, then the camera pans up to Mayor Humdinger on top) Mayor Humdinger: (quietly laughs) (The scene changes to the pups sleeping, it is now nighttime. Mayor Humdinger than appears wearing a ninja outfit. He then sneaks over to Everest, who is sleeping in her pup house. On the way, he steps on a chew toy, which makes a loud squeaking sound, but it doesn't wake up any of the pups. However, Marshall, does open his eyes a bit, but doesn't notice Mayor Humdinger. He than takes Everest, and takes off her collar. Then he places down a plush toy of a husky, like Everest wearing her uniform) Mayor Humdinger: (evil laugh) (Scene then cuts to a little boy sleeping in his bed, with a cat that looks identical to Everest sleeping on him. Mayor Humdinger then steals the cat. Scene cuts to Mayor Humdinger's lair, where he is making an Everest outfit for the cat) Mayor Humdinger: Behold....(he holds up the cat wearing the outfit) The Everest cat! (evil laugh) Now, I have all the PAW Patrol pups as cats! (as for Everest, he takes her who is still sleeping and locks her in a cage then he hides the keys in case the PAW Patrol comes to rescue her. Then he takes a device that can put the cat under his control, then he turns it on. The Everest cat wakes up and is now under mind control.) Now with an Everest cat, I can stop the PAW Patrol and I'll be the best villain in the whole wide world! (evil laughing) (The next day, the sun rose bright and early over Adventure Bay. Chase was the first to wake up. He walks over to Everest's pup house) Chase: (taps the head of the husky toy, not noticing it's a fake) Morning, Everest. (She doesn't move. Chase then wakes up the other pups. Then he goes over to Rubble who is still asleep while wearing a mask on his eyes) Wake up, Rubble Rubble: (wakes up and takes off his mask) Huh? Morning already? Awww. First I didn't want to go to bed, now I don't want to get up Chase: Let's go do some morning yoga (The others go the yard of the Lookout, Chase then notices that Everest hasn't followed them) Chase: Come on, Everest. Why aren't you doing anything? Are you okay? Oh well, she must still be asleep. She'll probably wake up herself (follows the other pups. Scene changes to the pups doing morning yoga like in "Pups Save a School Day". He does a position with his legs crossed with his paws out) This position is called "The Lotus". Everypuppy do the lotus (The others do the same as Chase does) Chase: Now, the "Lion Position" (he stand on four legs and stick his tongue out) Get the tongue out! (The others copy him again) Chase: Now, "The Sun Salutation". (He stands up on his hind legs) Stand...(he breathes out)...Breathe in... (he breathes in) Now breathe out. (he breathes out. The others copy him as well) Remember, yoga mellows you out. It makes your body feel really good Skye: Hey, where's Everest? Rocky: That's what I was wondering Chase: She's probably doing something else. I'll go see (he runs over to Everest's pup house again) Huh? She's still there! Maybe Ryder will know what's wrong. (runs over to Ryder) Ryder! Ryder: What, Chase? Chase: Everest is acting weird! She isn't moving or doing anything Ryder: What? Chase: I'll show you! (he runs back to Everest's pup house) She's just standing there! Ryder: (looks closer into the husky toy) I think I know what the problem is Chase: What? Ryder: This isn't the real Everest. This is just a toy Chase: What? Then what happened to the real Everest? (Scene cuts back to Mayor Humdinger's lair) (The real Everest who is still in the cage wakes up) Everest: (yawns) Oh, what a good night's sleep. (notices she's not home) Huh? Where am I? What is this weird place? This isn't the Lookout! (Scene cuts to the cats waking up. They notice the Everest cat) Marshall Cat: Who's the new guy? Chase Cat: I don't know, why are we talking? We don't speak Marshall Cat: We can talk when no one's around Rubble Cat: Cool. Anyway, who's the new one? Everest Cat: (under Mayor Humdinger's control) Hello, new friends. I am the Everest Cat Rocky Cat: Huh? We've never seen you before Everest Cat: I actually don't even know how I got here. But now, I am a new member of the Kitty Catastrophe Crew, and now we have all the PAW Patrol as cats Skye Cat: Awesome! (Mayor Humdinger comes into the room) Mayor Humdinger: Morning, kittens, and my new Everest cat Kittens: (meowing) Mayor Humdinger: Today we're going to stop the PAW Patrol once and for all now that we've got an Everest cat! (evil laugh. Cut to Everest) Everest: What do I do? I'm stuck in this cage! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Mayor Humdinger